In The Beginning
by mushroom1302
Summary: We all know the famous Teen Titans, but how did they get together? I picture it something like this...Fin


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish.  
  
In The Beginning  
  
Now what was he going to do? He had nothing left, just a costume and some gadgets. He couldn't carry on the fight on his own. Robin stood up, turned and walked away from the headstone. On the headstone were just two words: Bruce Wayne.  
  
What else could he have put? "Wonderful super hero, but shh! Don't tell anyone!"? Bruce had been so much more than just an important owner of 'Wayne enterprises'. He had been a bit like a second father to Robin. Sure he was a superhero and made Robin train three hours every morning without exception and still managing hardly to talk to him, but he still looked out for him...when he wasn't running off and leaving Robin behind because he was scared he would mess up.  
  
"Partners suck!" muttered Robin.  
  
Just then a streak off green light shot across the sky. Robin looked up and saw a red streak hit something. By the looks of it; it was a girl. She began falling.  
  
"Give me a break! That's it, I'm moving towns!" muttered Robin before setting off towards where the girl had landed.  
  
It took him ten minutes to find her. She had landed in a pile of rubbish bags down a back ally. Her long red hair was spread around her head like a halo, there was a cut on her arm and her short purple skirt was torn slightly. He quickly averted his eyes and picked her up. What ever had been shooting at her was gone.  
  
"Please don't let this be the fate's sick way of handing me another partner!" sighed Robin. There was a moment's pause before it began raining hard. "Bastards," said Robin before setting off.  
  
Everything was blurry in front of her eyes, but she could vaguely make out the shape of face with pointy black hair above her. She blinked and the boy with a mask on came into view.  
  
"Ahhhh! An earth boy!" she screamed, "Ahhhh! I'm in your bed! This is major violation of my planets rules! The only way to fix this is to be married! Tell me when is your planet's weather most pleasant?"  
  
"What? Look just calm down you fell from the sky! You were injured so I thought this was the best place for you! I didn't mean to tread on any traditions or anything!" blurted out Robin.  
  
"Oh I see...I am sorry, I was chased to this planet by a wild Glupork and have become most confused." Said the girl.  
  
Robin looked her straight in the eyes. They were green. Not just the middle part around the pupil; the whole eyes were green, darker green in the middle and lighter around the outside with black pupils.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You seem to like looking into my eyes, tell me is this a romantic gesture on your planet to prepare for our engagement?" she asked.  
  
"What? No! We're not getting married! We can't get married! We're too young and we've only just met!" said Robin; panicking.  
  
"Are you sure? You may just be shy. Maybe you should kiss me first!" she said closing her eyes and tilting her head back slightly.  
  
She sat there for about ten minutes before opening her eyes. Robin had already belted from the room.  
  
"Oh dear, I should not have been so sudden. Men on this planet must scare easily." She said before clambering out of his bed.  
  
She found Robin hyper-ventilating in the living room. When he saw her he jumped backwards. She saw his eyes dart to her skirt quickly before he turned away. She looked down and saw that she had a tear in her skirt showing most of her upper leg. She looked around quickly and picked up her pink rucksack, before darting back into the bedroom. When she appeared again she had on another purple skirt without a rip.  
  
"It is alright you can look." She said.  
  
Robin turned sighed.  
  
"I think that we... got...off...to...a...bad...start. Correct?" she said evenly. Robin nodded, slightly confused.  
  
"I apologise my English is bad. I do not speak much of this language on my home planet." She said.  
  
"It's not that bad. I've heard worse." He said, "I'm Robin."  
  
He held out his hand, but rather than shaking it the girl hung her rucksack on it.  
  
"My name is Starfire. Thank you for your kindness." Said Starfire, "I did not mean to offend you, but I do not know of this planet's cultures and I may have seemed rude."  
  
"Not rude...a bit scary, but not rude." Said Robin putting the rucksack down.  
  
"I would like to show my gratitude by reciting a poem...hem hem..." began Starfire, but Robin quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to." He said.  
  
She smiled and he smiled back quickly before looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he said.  
  
"Hhm...perhaps it would be wise you eat while I'm here." Said Starfire, "but first I would like to dispose of some waste please point me in the direction of your lava...ty."  
  
"Lavaty? You mean lavatory! Oh, it's over there." He said pointing towards the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you Robin, you are most kind." Said Starfire walking off.  
  
"Weirdo!" muttered Robin.  
  
Robin walked into the kitchen, wandering what Starfire would eat. He looked out of the window when he saw something that couldn't have been real. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Out in the centre of the road was a green...thing. It looked human but it was green and was walking strangely. It looked as if it was injured.  
  
"Ooooo! What are they called? I don't think I've read about those!" said Starfire behind him.  
  
"I don't think it's from his planet." Said Robin.  
  
"We should help it and then maybe it could be our pet!" said Starfire.  
  
"It's not a pet and since when has there been a 'we'" said Robin.  
  
"I don't have anywhere else to go, but if you really don't want me to stay." She said turning with here head down as she began to make her way to the front door.  
  
Robin wrestled with himself for a second before yelling out to her.  
  
"Stop Starfire...you can stay if you want...just don't get in my way this guy might be dangerous!" said Robin.  
  
Starfire turned smiling before picking him up and spinning him around.  
  
They stepped out cautiously. The boy was staggering towards the park now. They followed, unsure of what to expect. When they got into the park there was no one in sight, the green boy was gone.  
  
"Where'd he go?" asked Robin.  
  
"Maybe he has found his owner!" said Starfire looking round.  
  
Suddenly there was a growl and a tiger leaped out at them. It wasn't like any tiger they had seen before, it was green and Robin guessed that this was what they were looking for.  
  
"Stop! We do not wish to hurt you!" cried Starfire.  
  
Apparently the tiger had not heard them and leaped at them. Robin pulled Starfire out of the way and drew his rod. He jumped up once and hit the tiger straight around the head. The tiger stopped for a while before carrying on with its attack.  
  
Starfire screamed and shot a green bolt at it. It hit it straight between the eyes and it stopped and changed back into a green boy. Robin bent down beside it.  
  
"He's still breathing," he said.  
  
"Shall we take him back to your home and nurse him back to health?" asked Starfire.  
  
"No way. I'm still stuck with the last person I helped! There is no way I'm letting this thing into my house. No Way!" said Robin.  
  
After putting the green boy onto the sofa, Starfire covered him with a blanket.  
  
"Stupid conscience," muttered Robin.  
  
The boy rolled over and opened his eyes. Robin stepped back, but Starfire leaped forward.  
  
"Welcome new green boy! Will you be my friend?" she asked before turning to Robin, "Is that welcoming enough on your planet?"  
  
"A little too much." He turned to the green guy sitting up on the sofa, "What's your name and what are you exactly?"  
  
"I'm Beastboy, B-B for short...dude! Cool place you got!" he said looking around.  
  
"You speak this planet's language as well! Now we can all talk together! May I enquire what a 'dude' is?" asked Starfire.  
  
"It's just a word. You know like 'friend' or 'mate'." Said Beastboy.  
  
He looked questioningly at Robin. Robin shrugged. Starfire looked from one to the other and then turned to Beastboy.  
  
"You have not answered my question." Said Starfire, "Or are you avoiding the answer."  
  
"Which question was that?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"Will you be my friend? Robin is already my friend and I wish to have another one! Please, please be my friend!" she said her green eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Um, sure!" he said grinning.  
  
"That is two friends I have made in one day! I am doing well!" she said hugging him.  
  
Robin looked at the clock on the wall. It said half two. He needed sleep, but he couldn't exactly tell them to leave. Starfire was still holding onto Beastboy despite his efforts to escape. Beastboy turned into a snake and slipped out of her arms. She promptly screamed and stamped on him, not realising that it was him. He turned back into a boy.  
  
"Dude!" he said rubbing his head.  
  
"I apologise! I did not realise that was your gift! I shall recite the poem of regret! Ah hem..." she began.  
  
"Do you guys want to spend the night here? If you don't have anywhere else to go." Said Robin before he could stop himself.  
  
"Sure." Said Starfire in imitation of Beastboy.  
  
"That's cool." Said Beastboy.  
  
"How about Starfire takes the bed and this doesn't mean I want to marry you!" He said as Starfire looked up with shock, "Beastboy takes the couch and I get a sleeping bag out of the cupboard. Okay? I'm not offending anyone?"  
  
They both shook they're heads and Starfire made her way to the bedroom. Beastboy grinned at Robin.  
  
"She seems...sugar high!" he said.  
  
"No she's just like that constantly." Said Robin, "So how come you were injured?"  
  
"I was just flying over town when this weird thing attacked me. It shot something red at me, like a lightening bolt." Said Beastboy, "I got kind of confused, sorry about trying to kill you and stuff!"  
  
"I'm used to it." He yawned and pulled his sleeping bag out of the closet.  
  
"So...do you do that a lot? You know, save people and stuff?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"I've been doing it for years now. My parents died, so this rich guy adopted me, that's when I discovered that he wasn't just a rich guy, but this weird superhero guy and he let me be his partner." Said Robin.  
  
"Dude, that's so cool...so what happened?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"One night there was this guy! Well, my 'partner' decided that rather than let me help him; he was going to go solo. By the time I got there it was too late, sure he killed guy, but the guy killed him too. If he had just let me go with him he probably would've made it...idiot!" said Robin.  
  
"Dude...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." said Beastboy.  
  
"It's okay; anyway, since then I said I going to fly it solo. I don't need a new partner and I don't intend to get one!" said Robin.  
  
"I've done the whole solo thing. It doesn't work, trust me!" said Beastboy, "Maybe rather than a partner...you need a team. A group of superheroes that can all work together!"  
  
Robin thought about it for a second. It seemed like a good idea, but he didn't want to grow attached to the idea in case it didn't work.  
  
"I'll sleep on it!" he said before climbing into his sleeping bag and drifting of.  
  
Robin woke up climbed out of his sleeping bag. Beastboy wasn't on the sofa anymore. He went into the kitchen to find Beastboy with one of those tall white chef hats and an apron on. He had set the table for three and was cooking something.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"What are you cooking? Smells good." Said Robin.  
  
"Its Tofu eggs!" said Beastboy.  
  
Robin stopped for a second. Oh, great. He had let in a vegetarian!  
  
"Is Starfire up?" asked Beastboy.  
  
Robin looked through the bedroom door. Starfire was asleep with her feet on the pillow and her head dangling off the other end.  
  
"Nah, she's still sleeping." Said Robin.  
  
"Better leave her. I don't want to see her cranky!" said Beastboy.  
  
"She doesn't look like the sort of person that gets cranky." Said Robin.  
  
"You want coffee?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"Sure" said Robin sitting down.  
  
A tentacle passed him a mug. Robin looked up just in time to see Beastboy change from an octopus to a human again. He pushed the mug a little way a way from him. Starfire wandered into the room looking as bright as ever.  
  
"Good morning new friends!" she said happily.  
  
"Morning! You want tofu eggs?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"That sounds delightful! I thank you!" she said smiling before sitting down nest to Robin.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Very well. The cushion for your feet is most pleasant!" she said grinning.  
  
Beastboy slowly looked at Robin. He grinned.  
  
"Great." He said.  
  
Beastboy piled Tofu eggs onto each of their plates and then poured Coffee into Starfire's mug. 'Yeah, do it normally for her' thought Robin. Starfire sniffed at the coffee for a second and then drank it very quickly. She began grinning.  
  
"This beverage is delightful! I thank you Beastboy!" said Starfire.  
  
"Glad you like it." He said before starting on his eggs.  
  
Robin picked up his fork and began eating as well. Starfire watched him for a second before picking up her own fork. She seemed to be trying to learn how to use it by watching Robin. She caught on quickly and began eating.  
  
Beastboy leaned back on his chair. Robin looked at him; he seemed to be considering something.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Hey, do you guys want to look around town today? You know, just hang out?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"That sound fun, but may I ask what we shall be hanging out?" asked Starfire.  
  
"I mean just have fun, go around town, eat some pizza. That kind of thing." Said Beastboy.  
  
"I dunno. I have training and stuff to do and..." began Robin.  
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" said Beastboy, "And it'll give you some time to think about what I said last night!"  
  
Robin knew what Beastboy was talking about, but he still wasn't keen on the idea.  
  
"Please come new friend. If you do not come our friendship group will not be complete and that is most upsetting on my second day on this new planet!" said Starfire.  
  
"Okay I'll come" said Robin.  
  
Beastboy was soon regretting giving Starfire coffee as she seemed even more hyper-active than normal. She loved the shops and insisted on going in each one.  
  
"I wish to learn everything about this planet!" she stated happily.  
  
They went into a game store and Robin learned very quickly that challenging Beastboy to a Racer tester game was a huge mistake. He seemed to have played this game for years and even Robin was finding it hard to beat him.  
  
"And Beastboy takes the lead!" he shouted happily as he passed Robin.  
  
"Not for long!" said Robin swerving from side to side trying to get pass him.  
  
"I do not understand! How did the little machines get into the box?" asked Starfire.  
  
"It's just a game. They're just moving pictures on the screen!" said Robin.  
  
"The next version is actual remote controlled cars!" Said the Beastboy, "I love this game!"  
  
"I can tell!" said Robin grumpily as Beastboy sped past the finish line.  
  
"Who wants pizza?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"What is pizza?" asked Starfire.  
  
"You've never heard of pizza? What kind of crazy planet are you from?" asked Beastboy.  
  
Once Starfire realised what pizza was she seemed quite happy to go so Robin gave in and took them to the pizza restaurant.  
  
"We have to pick something without meat." Said Beastboy.  
  
"How about just plain cheese and tomato then? Or the vegetarian option?" asked Robin.  
  
"They both sound wonderful!" said Starfire happily.  
  
The waitress came over.  
  
"Can I take your order please?" she said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"How about...the vegetarian option, three cokes and...extra nachos?" said Robin.  
  
"Dude! Good choice!" said Beastboy.  
  
"That sounds even more wonderful!" shouted Starfire.  
  
"Great, I get the alien table!" said the waitress.  
  
She was in the traditional uniform for the pizza place and she had fairly short dark bluish hair that matched her dark blue eyes. Her skin was deathly pale and she appeared to show no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"How could you tell?" said Beastboy, "Hey have we met somewhere before?"  
  
"Stop flirting with the waitress!" said Robin, "Sorry about him..."  
  
He looked at her name tag.  
  
"...Raven. He's kind of brain-dead." Explained Robin.  
  
"I can tell. I shall get your order. Thank you for eating at the pizza place." Said Raven.  
  
A tray with a pizza on, three large cokes and a tray of nachos flew through the air on what appeared to be a black disk. The disk vanished beneath the tray and the food fell to the table.  
  
"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." Said Raven before turning to the next table, "Can I take your order please?"  
  
"She also has gifts!" said Starfire happily, "Perhaps she could join us?"  
  
"What?" said Robin.  
  
"Yeah, if you want to start a cool group of super heroes then why not get someone with super cools powers!" said Beastboy.  
  
"I never agreed to that!" said Robin, "I told you I'm not sure about the idea!"  
  
"But it would mean that you would have companionship! You would no longer have to be alone!" said Starfire.  
  
Robin looked at a scratch in the table. Maybe it would help him and it couldn't hurt to ask Raven if she wanted to join.  
  
"HELP!" Screamed a voice somewhere in the distance.  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" he said leaping from the table.  
  
Starfire and Beastboy leaped up as well. They ran to the edge of the roof and saw a guy yank a purse of a woman's arm and run off. Robin leaped from the roof of the pizza place. He soon regretted this as he wasn't sure how he was going to stop. Just then Starfire caught him and put him down safely on the ground. Beastboy flew down as an eagle and landed beside them.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Robin and they began down the street.  
  
Raven watched them from the top of the pizza place before turning and running into the building.  
  
The man was running fast and Robin wasn't sure if he could keep up. Beastboy swooped down and grabbed the purse. Starfire shot a bolt at him. It made him turn down an ally, Robin stood at the entrance.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" he said.  
  
The man turned. Robin couldn't see his face. He threw a small disk at Robin's feet and a bright light sped out of it. It blinded Robin and the man made a dive for it.  
  
"Azarath Metriom Zinthos!"  
  
His feet were enclosed in a black shield that grabbed him and turned him upside down.  
  
"He said you're not going anywhere." Said someone behind them.  
  
"Raven!" said Robin.  
  
Raven had changed out of her uniform and was dressed in what looked like a black leotard with a silver belt with red stones set in it and a blue cape with a hood pulled over her head, but there was no mistaking her voice.  
  
"The waitress?" said Beastboy.  
  
"Nice that you remember me so well." Said Raven, "I would prefer it if you wouldn't do my job thank you. I came to earth to help people and I can't do that if you're getting in the way."  
  
"Don't you want to be our friend?" asked Starfire; hurt.  
  
"Not particularly. I don't work in groups, I don't work in teams and I don't have friends. Just keep out of my way and no one will get hurt." Said Raven turning away.  
  
"Dude! Who shoved a pizza up her butt?" asked Beastboy as Raven walked away.  
  
Robin watched her walk away. He had got the impression that she did want to help them, but something inside of her was telling her not to.  
  
"She'll come. Given time. She might just want to join us." Said Robin, "But at the moment three people isn't really a decent group of super heroes! We need someone else!"  
  
"Dude that's totally awesome!" shouted Beastboy.  
  
"This is even more wonderful than the selection of pizza!" said Starfire happily.  
  
"Um...a little help?" said the man behind them; his feet were still enclosed in the black shield.  
  
Back at Robin's apartment, Beastboy was making suggestions about who might be able to join them.  
  
"We need someone half decent at racing games! Oh, and they need to be cool and like tofu!" he said hurriedly.  
  
"Someone friendly. Someone who would like to be my friend. I would like more friends!" said Starfire.  
  
"We'll need someone strong. We have fire power, gadgets and someone who can become any animal that can be useful, but we don't really have strength." Said Robin.  
  
"That is not true. If I want I can be as strong as one hundred gluporks!" said Starfire.  
  
"Yeah, but we need someone with plain strength all the time." Said Robin.  
  
"We're going to need a cool hideout!" said Beastboy.  
  
"Well how about we get some sleep and look out for someone tomorrow. You never know, maybe even Raven will come round." Said Robin.  
  
Across town. Raven was making her way home. She had been tempted to join the three people today, but she didn't want to risk her emotions getting too high. If she went with them. She might relax too much and then her powers would take control. Having experienced that she didn't want it to happen again.  
  
She climbed the stairs to her apartment and then slipped her key into the door. It was dark inside. Just how she wanted it. Always dark. No one could annoy or hurt her in the dark.  
  
She made her way to the centre of her apartment and began floating, cross legged in mid air. Meditation was what she needed to relax. That was all.  
  
"Azarath Metriom Zinthos. Azarath Metriom Zinthos." She said slowly. Still floating.  
  
She didn't need anyone.  
  
Robin woke up early, but once again Beastboy had beaten him to the kitchen.  
  
"Who wants waffles?" he asked happily.  
  
"I do!" said Starfire, zooming out of the bedroom and sitting at the table.  
  
"You'd better eat up! We have a long day ahead of us!" said Robin, sitting next to her.  
  
"The fourth member of the group awaits!" said Beastboy, putting a plate of waffles in the centre of the table.  
  
"So did anyone have any ideas about what we are going to call our group?" asked Robin.  
  
"Not really." Said Beastboy.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until our new friend joins us!" said Starfire.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Where are we going to look for them first?" said Robin.  
  
"In town? Just keep away from the pizza place. That waitress creeps me out!" said Beastboy.  
  
"Who Raven? She might decide to join us." Said Robin.  
  
"If she does, she's not coming anywhere near me!" said Beastboy.  
  
Outside the door Raven had just been about to knock, but it looked as though she was not wanted anyway. She turned and began walking down the hallway. She had been stupid to think that they would actually want her in their group. She had been stupid to think that they would've wanted her on this planet. She walked away without a second glance.  
  
It was midday in town and all three were dead on their feet.  
  
"We have searched most of the day and still I have not found a new friend. Perhaps I am not doing as well on this planet as I thought I was." Said Starfire sadly.  
  
"Don't give up hope Star, we'll find them." Said Beastboy reassuringly.  
  
"If the fates would just give us a sign!" said Starfire.  
  
A leaflet flew at Robin's face at that precise moment. He yanked it off angrily and glanced at it. He stopped and looked again. On the leaflet were the words:  
  
REPAIR MAN FOR ALL YOUR NEEDS!  
THE HALF METAL HALF HUMAN TEENAGE CYBORG  
IS THE MAN FOR THE JOB!  
  
"This is it! Half metal, half human! He could well be the guy we need!" said Robin.  
  
"Half metal, half human? Yeah right! It's a joke!" said Beastboy.  
  
"No it's not!" said someone close by.  
  
They were standing next to a garage and the door suddenly flew open. Standing in front of them was a tall guy and he was half metal, half human.  
  
"Dude...I take it back!" said Beastboy.  
  
"Yeah you'd better. Now do you mind tellin' me what I'm gonna be needed for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Robin, that's Beastboy and that's Starfire. We're looking for someone to join our group of superheroes." Said Robin.  
  
"How many people are there in this group exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Um...just us three." Said Beastboy.  
  
Starfire leaped forward.  
  
"Would you please join our group? I would really like you to be our friend and I would be most grateful!" she stated.  
  
"So you three are superheroes, looking for more superheroes to join your group to make a team of superheroes?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Said Beastboy.  
  
"Would I get my own room?" he asked.  
  
"When we get our cool hideout, yeah." Said Beastboy.  
  
"I'm in!" he said, shaking Robin's hand.  
  
"Wonderful! Now I have three friends!" shouted Starfire, hugging Cyborg.  
  
"Why is she hugging me?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"It's just something she does." Said Beastboy, grinning, "Hey dude, are you any good at racing games?"  
  
"Best there is!" said Cyborg.  
  
"I somehow doubt that!" said Beastboy, "I thrashed Robin here and no doubt I'll thrash you too!"  
  
"Yes, yes there is much thrashing to be done by all!" said Starfire happily, but then her face fell, "but there are no other girls in our group. I fear that I shall feel slightly left out!"  
  
"We can try and get Raven to join us. Maybe she's come around." Said Robin.  
  
"Who's Raven?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"This gothic waitress chick!" said Beastboy.  
  
"A waitress?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think that she's from this planet." Said Robin thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps we should go to the pizza place to ask her if she wishes to join?" asked Starfire.  
  
Robin thought that maybe this was a good idea. They hadn't exactly asked her and maybe if they did she would feel more welcome and join.  
  
"If we go, do we get pizza?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Might as well." Said Robin.  
  
"What a joyous day this is I have made a new friend, I'm about to get another and we get to have pizza!" said Starfire, "I like this planet very much!"  
  
"Vegetarian special here we come!" Said Beastboy.  
  
"Whoa, did you just say vegetarian?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah. I'm 'Beastboy'! That means that I'm a cannibal if I eat animals. You see dude?" said Beastboy.  
  
"What kind of twisted guy doesn't eat meat?" said Cyborg.  
  
"Hey! I am not twisted! Just because I respect my fellow creatures..." started Beastboy.  
  
"I'm just pulling your leg!" said Cyborg.  
  
"I do not see any pulling motions, but I must insist on defending my friend if you will not desist!" said Starfire.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Star! He's just kidding!" said Beastboy.  
  
"I do not understand by what you mean 'kid-ding'" said Starfire.  
  
"Just having fun!" said Robin.  
  
"I also like fun! May I join you?" asked Starfire.  
  
"This is great and all but we have to find Raven. So..." said Robin gesturing up town.  
  
"So what?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"So move!" said Robin.  
  
By the time they got the pizza place the manager said that Raven had already quit and gone home. He gave them her address and after receiving a hug as thanks from Starfire told them to leave.  
  
"I'm apologise if I may have ruined our chances at finding Raven." Said Starfire.  
  
"No it's okay. We have her address. So let's go find her before it gets dark okay?" asked Robin.  
  
"I dunno. She seems like a night person to me!" said Beastboy.  
  
Raven's apartment was on the next street over. It took them longer than it should've done due to the fact that Beastboy challenged Cyborg to a race in the game store. Cyborg won easily so Beastboy challenged him to another round, but Robin managed to pull him away.  
  
"Told you I was good!" said Cyborg.  
  
Beastboy mumbled something that sounded like 'Jerk' and Cyborg promptly hit him on the top of the head.  
  
"Friends! Friends do not fight!" said Starfire grabbing Beastboy by the horns (He had just changed into a goat) and lifting him into the air out of the way of Cyborg's blast.  
  
"This is it." Said Robin, stopping in front of a tall building.  
  
All the lights were on in the building except for one apartment at the top of the building.  
  
"Bet you anything that's her!" said Beastboy.  
  
"She doesn't sound like a very friendly person." Said Cyborg.  
  
"We'll never know if we don't go up there." Said Robin.  
  
It took them a while to climb the stairs to her apartment. Then Cyborg noticed the lift. Starfire knocked cautiously on the door. Raven opened the door slightly so they could only see half of her face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"We wish to initiate you into our friendship group!" said Starfire.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"You seem nice!" said Starfire, "And we would like to thank you for helping us yesterday!"  
  
"You're welcome." Said Raven before shutting the door.  
  
Cyborg lent forward and knocked a lot harder. Raven opened the door again.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Look. I don't know what you did for these guys, but they want to help you now! They just invited me in because they just happened to run into me. They want to invite you in for a reason!" said Cyborg.  
  
Raven paused for a moment and then opened the door all the way. She flipped the light switch.  
  
"You might as well come in then." She said.  
  
"Or you could come out!" said Beastboy nervously.  
  
Raven sighed and stepped out.  
  
"If I join you, I get my own room, no one goes in it under any circumstances, no one asks me about my personal life, no one tries to get me to eat tofu!" she said.  
  
"Dude! Why does everyone hate tofu?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"Cause its nasty!" said Cyborg.  
  
"I find the bland taste quite enjoyable!" said Starfire.  
  
"Look, we don't have a place just yet and we won't get one until we do something good for the community! Then we'll make sure that's its big enough for everyone to have their own rooms and maybe a few spare just in case someone else decides to join us okay?" said Robin.  
  
"That's sounds delightful!" said Starfire.  
  
"Don't we need a name?" asked Raven.  
  
"Dude it's already sorted! We're going to be called...I dunno. What are we going to be called?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"Robin!" hissed a voice down on the steps behind them.  
  
"Dude...that name sucks!" said Beastboy.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Robin...first goes one, then I take out the other!" the voice hissed again.  
  
Robin turned and started. Behind him was the same grotesque man who had killed his partner.  
  
"No...it can't be you...you're dead!" shouted Robin.  
  
"Not quite Robin...not quite!" he hissed.  
  
"Robin...is this the guy?" asked Beastboy.  
  
Robin didn't answer. Beastboy looked at the others and they seemed to understand.  
  
"Get him outside! Don't let him hurt anyone!" shouted Robin.  
  
The team sprung into action, Beastboy turned back into a goat and head butted him down the steps.  
  
"First flight down!" shouted Beastboy.  
  
Starfire shots a bolt at him and he was sent flying.  
  
"Second flight down!" she shouted.  
  
"Azarath Metriom Zinthos!" shouted Raven.  
  
The man was sent hurtling down the next two flights. Cyborg stepped forward. The man tried to hit him. His knuckles cracked as his hand hit the hard metal. Cyborg picked him up and lobbed him down the next flight of steps and out of the door. Robin was after him in a split second.  
  
The man staggered to his feet, but he was already surrounded. Robin stepped forward.  
  
"What are you planning on doing, fight me? If he couldn't do it you won't be able to." He said.  
  
Robin smiled and knocked him out with one punch.  
  
"We make a pretty good team!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Dude! What are you saying? We make an excellent team!" said Beastboy.  
  
"It is better to have back up than stand alone." said Raven.  
  
"Yeah...you're right." Said Robin, "Let's get him to the police."  
  
Cyborg picked him up and they made their way to the police station. When they got to the police station the police called the mayor.  
  
"Why are you calling the mayor?" asked Robin.  
  
"This guy stole something from him, he's going to want to know." Said an officer.  
  
The mayor only took a few minutes to get there.  
  
"Robin! It's good to see that you're back in action after...well it's good that you caught him. I can see the headlines now. Robin comes back for solo career...or something to that affect." Said the mayor.  
  
"It's not a solo career. It's a team effort! We're a team!" said Robin.  
  
"A team? Well I thank you all then, if there is anything you want...anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask." Said the mayor.  
  
"Anything?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Well yes...why?" asked the Mayor.  
  
"We need a decent place to stay. Somewhere fit for the best superheroes around you know!" said Beastboy leaning on the Mayor's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want exactly?" asked the mayor.  
  
"We want a tower. Not just any tower though!" said Robin, "We need it to be in a 'T' shape."  
  
"Why a 'T'" asked the mayor.  
  
"Because we're the Teen Titans."  
  
A/N and so ends my first Teen Titans fic. Tell me exactly what you think! EXACTLY! 


End file.
